Modern oil field operators demand access to a great quantity of information regarding the parameters and conditions encountered downhole. Such information typically includes characteristics of the earth formations traversed by the borehole and data relating to the size and configuration of the borehole itself. The collection of information relating to conditions downhole, which commonly is referred to as “logging,” can be performed by several methods including wireline logging and “logging while drilling” (LWD).
In wireline logging, a sonde is lowered into the borehole after some or all of the well has been drilled. The sonde hangs at the end of a long wireline cable that provides mechanical support to the sonde and also provides an electrical connection between the sonde and electrical equipment located at the surface of the well. In accordance with existing logging techniques, various parameters of the earth's formations are measured and correlated with the position of the sonde in the borehole as the sonde is pulled uphole.
In LWD, the drilling assembly includes sensing instruments that measure various parameters as the formation is being penetrated, thereby enabling measurements of the formation while it is less affected by fluid invasion. While LWD measurements are desirable, drilling operations create an environment that is generally hostile to electronic instrumentation, telemetry, and sensor operations.
Among the available wireline and LWD tools are a variety of resistivity logging tools including, in particular, “array laterolog” tools. Such tools typically include a central electrode around a tool body, with guard electrodes symmetrically spaced above and below the central electrode. The tool drives auxiliary currents between the guard electrodes and the center electrode to “focus” the current from the center electrode, i.e., to reduce dispersion of the current from the center electrode until after the current has penetrated some distance into the formation. Generally speaking, a greater depth of investigation can be achieved using more widely-spaced guard electrodes, but the vertical resolution of the measurements may suffer. Accordingly, existing tools employ multiple sets of guard electrodes at different spacings from the central electrode to enable multiple depths of investigation without unduly sacrificing vertical resolution. Laterolog tools with one, two, three, and four sets of guard electrodes have been created. Though measurements of the simpler tools are conceptually subsets of the measurements provided by the more complex tools, in practice the presence of the extra guard electrodes affects the measurements of the complex tools, thereby making it difficult to compare measurements from different tools.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments are shown by way of example in the drawings and will herein be described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and detailed description are not intended to limit the disclosure, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the scope of the appended claims.